âme perdu dans le temps
by Sadik Vampire
Summary: Hermione morte, son âme est transporter vers des temps plus anciens, ou elle pourra changer les chose.


Bonjour  
Je me prensente avant tout, Sadik Vampire, qui créera la première fic Hermione Granger/ Voldemort de catégorie R  
J'espere que ce texte vous plairas…  
Je tiens à aviser mes futurs lecteurs que cette fic sera publiéà des horaires non réguliers, donc quand bon me semblera…

-0(-) 0-

Épilogue

Tomber dans le piège, nous étions tomber dans le piège…

Harry s'envola dans les aires, loin de moi, tandis que je restai dans le cercle et me sentit lever, puis retomber. Le Lord s'avança vers moi, il me regarda de ses yeux rouges, et je cru pensée a cette instant même que c'était la fin, non seulement de moi, mais celle aussi de tout ceux qui m'entourais, que jamais nous réussirions a le vaincre…j'ai vu dans ses yeux des choses… sa souffrance, sa méchanceté, il était invincible, j'en était maintenant sur. Tout ce que nous avions fait ne rimait a rien, plus maintenant, trop fort, il était devenu trop fort.

Avant que je puisse crier ou quoi que ce soit, je me rendis compte que plus jamais je ne vivrais ici, grâce à lui… et je l'en remerciais d'avance.

Cette journée, nous l'avions attendu, cette journée nous l'avions préparé, mais nous n'avions pas pensée qu'une chose de ce genre aurait pu arriver. Son plan aurait été de retourner le temps, de vaincre notre cher Harry Potter, et d'en finir avec lui…Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui mais moi qui était dans le milieu du cercle, c'était moi…et non le Lord Voldemort. J'allais retournée dans le temps, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps…je ne le savais pas encore plutôt… Avant que tout commence, le Lord me regarda une dernière fois, et a ce moment précis, je ne sais pourquoi, son regard changea et devin presque doux.

-Aide moi…murmura-t-il avant de lancer le sort fatal vers moi.

Au moment ou un cris déchira le ciel, je me sentit légère, je fermer les yeux, m'abandonna a la sensation. Le sort me toucha en mm temps que le temps ce déchira. Mon voyage dans le temps allait commencer.

-

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine, une semaine que jetais dans cette époque mauditeétendu sur le sol, n'étant capable de bouger. Un mois que je voyais filer le monde autour de moi, sans pourvoir leur demander de l'aide. Comment ai-je pu vivre pensée vous? Ai-je dit que j'étais vivante?

J'étais une âme, mon corps mort du sort qu'il m'avait lancé une semaine au paravent. Personne ne me voyais, jetais une âme clouer au sol, criant au désespoir sans que personne ne puisse m'entendre. C'était mon calvaire, c'était ma punition. Punit de quoi? De la prétention de croire que j'étais plus forte? Je criais, rageait, pleurais, sans que personne ne s'arrête devant moi, les gens me traversait même, sans me sentir. Comment pourrais-je sortir de ce cauchemar?

C'est quelques jours après cette première semaine que la réponse m'apparut. Tom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pressentait sa présence, je pressentait qu'il allait m'être utile a sortir de ce calvaire. Je priais, prit tout les dieux que je connaissais, pour qu'un bon jour, le plus tôt possible, il vienne à mon aide. Justement, les élèves de poudlard se promenaient, je le sentais qui se rapprochait. Mais comment le distinguer parmi tous ses élèves?

-Hey, Tom!

Un jeune roux bousculait le dit Tom… S'en était ridicule comment le hasard faisait bien les choses. Je fut étonner de le voir si jeune, et surtout je fut étonner de voir le changement entre mon époque et celle-ci. Grand, l'aire timide, l'aire inoffensif.  
Maintenant, il fallait seulement que je sache comment je pourrais me sortir de la, garce a lui.

- Hey Tom!

Tom continua son chemin, toujours la tete baisser.

- Hey, fils de moldu! Hey , le ratter!

Il continua toujours son chemin, s'appriocahnt de moi. Le jeune roux murmura une formule, et sur ses paroles Tom tomba gisant face contre terre, ses livres s'éparpillant pele mele sur le sol. IL se releva a demit, ses longs cheveux noir lui voilant la figure, il reprit ses livre et continua a avancer. Le roux lui s'esclafa, avant de lui tourner le dos et de continuer son chemin. Tom avanca t'en bien que mal , toujours vers moi. Arriver a ma hauteur, il s'arrêta, et je cru qu'il me regarda.

-Mais que fait tu étendu sur le sol?

Je souris. Oui, c'était bien lui qui m'aiderait...

-  
Dites moi ce que vous en penser. Ce chapitre est cours, mamais ce n'est que l'épilogue.


End file.
